deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He fought Glacius in the 77th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero * Cinder vs Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero VS Cold Heart * Sub-Zero vs. Gray Fullbuster * Jago vs Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero vs. Jin Kisaragi * Katara vs Sub-Zero (Abandoned) * Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero (Abandoned) * Regice vs Sub-Zero (Abandoned) * Scorpion VS Sub-Zero * Sub Zero vs Stitch * Sub-Zero vs. Kolin * Zuko vs. Sub-Zero As Cyber Sub-Zero * Fulgore VS Cyber Sub-Zero Battles Royale * Mortal Kombat Ninjas Battle Royale (By BakaLord and Nickstar777) * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) With Scorpion * Roadhog and Junkrat VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken Completed Death Battles * Cirno vs Sub-Zero * Esdeath VS Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero vs. Glacius (Fanon version) * Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost * Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond * Luigi vs Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze * Rundas vs. Sub-Zero * Ryu VS Sub-Zero * Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero Possible Opponents * Batman (DC) * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Mei (Overwatch) * Shin Kamen Rider * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) * Zuko (Avatar) History Kuai Liang is the young brother of the previous Sub-Zero Bi-Han, codenamed Tundra, taking up his brother's name and uniform after he was killed by Scorpion during the events of Mortal Kombat. While an assassin in the Lin Kuei, his moral consience about the clan's doings, including automation, drove him to defect from the clan. Both during his exile and after returning to the clan, Sub-Zero has always come to the aid of Raiden and the heroes of Earthrealm whenever needed. After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero became the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster and strives to reform the clan as a force for good. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Name: Kuai Liang *Height: 6'2" | 188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg *Took up late brother's mantle *Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Descended from Outworld Cryomancers *Chinese ninja warrior Move Set *Ice Blast *Slide *Ice Klone *Cold Shoulder *Tombstone Teleport *Kori Blade *Ice Hammer *Ice Daggers Feats *Dodged oncoming missile *Survived double impalement *Broke titanium with one chop *Withstood reconstruction by Quan-Chi *Survived Scorpion's Hellfire *Defeated Sektor, Reptile, Scorpion & Batman *Battled warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld, Netherrealm & beyond Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: Kuai Liang *Height: 188 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 95 kg | 210 lbs *Occupation: Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Original Codename: Tundra *Younger brother of Bi-Han *Descendant of Cryomancers *Has a scar over his right eye in both timelines: **Cause in the original timeline unknown **Given by Kano with one of the Kamidogu Daggers in the new timeline Powers and Abilities * Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation) Fighting Style *'Shotokan' **Karate style **Long stances that enable powerful movements and strengthen the legs **Strength, power, speed, and efficiency over slow and flowing motions *'Dragon' **Shaolin Boxing style Weapons *'Ice Weapons' **Can create daggers, icicle-like swords, and hammers *'Kori Blade' *Created by freezing water vapor *Strong enough to withstand attacks **Possibly due to Dragon Medallion Special Moves *'Ice Blast' **Blast of ice that freezes opponent **Enhanced version is a beam of ice *'Slide' **Slides across the ground and knocks over opponent **Can be followed up with twin palms, uppercut, or projectile *'Frost Bomb' **Creates ice ball, then smashes it between his fists, damaging close opponents *'Ground Ice' **Freezes the ground, causing opponents to slip or get stuck **Radius can catch multiple enemies **Can knock enemies into the air *'Ice Clone' **Frozen statue of himself that freezes opponents on contact **Can also be thrown *'Ice Shaker' **Wave of cold air that freezes those around him **Can freeze multiple attackers *'Ice Shower' **Ice projectile that falls onto enemies *'Ice Pillar' **Ice that travels underground, then freezes and suspends opponents in the air *'Cold Shoulder' **Shoulder charge *'Tombstone Teleport' **Turns into ice and teleports behind opponent *'Icy Counter' **Freezes himself, then counter-attacks against physical attacks **Does not counter low attacks or special moves *'Ice Nugget' **Creates nugget of ice in the air that falls onto the opponent **Unblockable *'Frost Hammer' **Forges ice hammer, then slams it into foe **Can be performed in mid-air **Can bounce the opponent *'Barrier of Frost' **Creates barrier or shield in front of him that freezes foes that touch it *'Frozen Aura' **Creates armor-like layer of ice, reducing damage Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade' **Throws ice blast that makes opponent explode *'Ice Shatter/Overhead Ice Smash/Freeze Slam/Ice Kick' **Freezes opponent, then shatters them *'Frosty!' **Breathes icy breath that freezes opponent, then they fall and shatter *'Spine Rip' **Rips off the opponent's head and their spine **Taken from his older brother *'Ice Decoy (MKX: Mobile)' **Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. https://youtu.be/NMIsbIN5hbs *'Skeleton Rip' **Rips out the opponent's entire skeleton **Learned from Kano? *'Freeze and Throw' **Freezes opponent, rips off head, then throws it and shatters the body *'Below Freezing' **Freezes their legs, shatters them, then stomps on their head *'Have an Ice Day' **Freezes opponent's lower body, then rips off upper body *'Spinal Smash' **Rips out spine and skull through chest, then freezes opponent and shatters them with spine * Chest Cold ** Freezes middle of opponent's abdomen, shatters the frozen part, exposing the spine, then grips spine, snaps it in two, then holds up the body by the spine and rips body in half. * Bed of Ice ** Freezes surface behind opponent, summoning many ice shards, kicks opponent down to the shards, stomps down on the body, then raises more shards of ice that pierce the opponent's eye and body X-Rays: * Deep Freeze (MK9) **Cold Shoulder, then stabs through opponent with bare hand, freezes liver, and headbutts * Deep Freeze (MKX) ** Freezes himself (and opponent if they are right next to him), then catches opponent off-guard with a quick punch, then pulls out their entrails, freezes them into a sharp icicle and thrusts it into the opponent's eye. ''Ice Ramps *''Allows for faster travel *''Can still attack while riding on and creating ramps'' From Defenders of the Realm 'Dragon Medallion' *An artifact that gives increase his powers *Requires strength and discipline to control its power **His student Frost was frozen attempting to utilize it *Possibly accelerates physical age Ancestral Armour *Once worn by Cryomancers *Increases durability Feats *Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Sektor, and Noob Saibot *Defeated Goro and Kintaro in a 2-on-1 fight as Cyber Sub-Zero *Held his own against Cassie Cage, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin back to back in a training exercise *VS Scorpion win-loss record: 2-1 *Defeated Hotaru with Kenshi *Aided in defending Earthrealm multiple times *Surpassed his own brother *Dodged a Lin Kuei cyborg's missile http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-8EIV5B7H1lQ/VePMgo2TE7I/AAAAAAAPUhA/pZ1lmK5xWEg/s1600/1_03.jpg *Teared a Lin Kuei cyborg in half like it's nothing http://2.bp.blogspot.com/--x1R9pxNSJE/VePMg-7dOrI/AAAAAAAPUg0/p1uk53uIIEE/s1600/1_04.jpg *Told Sektor he was "holding back" when he fought his clones including him, before finishing him off with his bare hands http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Qliamrr2UfE/VeztgrGotdI/AAAAAAAPosQ/h8Ba6EAmlfk/s1600/12_03.jpg *Reformed the Lin Kuei as a force for good *Froze Frost in place after a battle with Scorpion Faults *Overwhelmed by the following: **Smoke and Noob Saibot together **Hordes of cyber Lin Kuei *Killed in the Battle of Armageddon by Baraka *Defeated by Kabal as Cyber Sub-Zero while under Lin Kuei's control *Defeated by Hanzo Hasashi (Although he may have threw the fight) *Killed by Sindel as Cyber Sub-Zero *Defeated by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade as a revenant *Once possessed by the Kamidogu dagger Alternative Versions Cyber Sub-Zero When Raiden altered the MK timeline, Smoke was saved from cyber-transformation, but Sub-Zero met this fate instead, turning him into a Lin Kuei cyborg. This would eventually be undone upon his death and revival. Gallery Mortal Kombat - Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9 Gamer's_render.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Sub-Zero (MKVDCU).jpg|A jpg image of Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. SubZeroSprite.gif|Sprite Sub-Zero-Mortal-Kombat-X-Wallpaper-Art.jpg Wallpaper-HD-Mortal-Kombat-X-Subzero.jpg Stars-thunderdome-batman-vs-sub-zero-20080425041418622-000.jpg Mortal Kombat - Sub-Zero's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Cybersubzero-mk9port.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9 Triborg subzero mkx.0.0.jpg|Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero in MKX Sub-Zero (Injustice).png|Sub-Zero in the upcoming Injustice 2 Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Injustice characters